As for a general method of hydrometallurgy for leaching from a copper sulfide ore, the following methods are known:                leaching according to batch-wise stirring reaction using a sulfuric acid or a hydrochloric acid;        leaching where a heap is formed, a sulfuric acid or a hydrochloric acid is provided from its top and gravity fall droplet is recovered (heap leaching); and        leaching effectively copper to recover using bacteria such as iron-oxidizing microorganisms (bioleaching).        
With regards to hydrometallurgy for a copper sulfide ore, bioleaching is practicalized for secondary copper sulfide ores such as chalcocite and covellite. However, primary copper sulfide ores such as chalcopyrite is extremely poorly solubilized into an inorganic acid. Therefore, bioleaching from them under normal temperature, its leaching rate is quite slow.
With regards to the problem of leaching rate, Japanese Patent Appln Publication No. 2011-42858 (hereafter referred to as Patent Document 1) reports that leaching from a copper sulfide ore which primarily contains such as chalcopyrite and enargite is enhanced at normal temperature in the co-presence of iodide ions and iron (III) ions as an oxidant.
Japanese Patent Appln Publication No. H7-91666 (hereafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses removing iodine from solution using: active chlorine as an oxidant for oxidizing iodine; activated carbon as adsorbent; and anion exchange resins. In a method for refining alkaline metal chloride solution, a typical method for removing iodine in the solution comprises the following steps: (1) adding chlorine, hypochlorous acid, or chlorine water to solution containing iodine and alkaline metals chlorides; (2) oxidizing iodide ions into iodine molecules (I2); and (3) passing them through activated carbon to adsorb them to the activated carbon. Similarly, Japanese Patent Appln Publication No. H4-16554 (hereafter referred to as Patent Document 3) describes a method for removing iodine from solution using an oxidant and activated carbon in industrial brine electrolysis method. Furthermore, Japanese Patent No. S62-34681 (hereafter referred to as Patent Document 4) describes that ion-exchange resins are used to separate and recover iodine from salt water.